Hylund
Category:Nations The semi-pennisula that the Kender of Kharlia call home. It a lush valley, with fields and forests. It is protected by mountains the the south, west and east. To north of it is ocean. It is very close to once Staghorian, once Celdinite, now the Valikorlian Empire. Core Statistics Age: 50 Years Old. Lands: Northern continent of Kharlia. Leaders (OOC): Zangus. Main Ethnicities: Kender (80%), Gnome (17%), Elven (1%), Human (1.5%), Dwarven (0.5%), Other (0.5%). Population Estimate: 6,400. Religion / Worshipped Gods: Very rarley Kender worship Gods, but if they did It would be close between Lo,and Singalot. System of Government: Totalitarian state with no current leader. Technological Development: Low, with Kender aras, but strongly on Gnomish areas. Important Figures This section heading contains a list of important figures in the development and / or history of Hylund, complete with links to their respective character pages. They are in order of most known, and should remain so. * Tindertot Rastleknot, Most Infamous of all Kender, and was longest running Mayor. * Kotterpin Nimblefoot, Second most known Kender next to Tinder, was also Mayor. * Rusty Trapspringer Holder of Syren's song, and should be king of Empyria. * Oggy, Once Lord of all Hylund, he was ruling Kender as a joke, but tries to impose force, and for them to heed his bidding. Currrently he sits in a jail cell in all the comforts of before. * Eian Smarth, The Once General, and Regional Commander for Celdin, was campaiging on Kender lands for raw materials and cheap labour, but is causing him more grief, men, and time than expected. Ultimatley he was couped from office and the war ended. * Arolas Kanosek, Won mayorship from Oggy by ousting him in a pie eating contest. And has yet to have been questioned for his rule. Important Locations This section heading contains a list of important locations within Hylund; The lands of Hylund is the area of Kharlia specifically set aside for Kender. Other races tend to stay out of these lands for fear of actually meeting a Kender. It's surrounded on all sides by natural barries. To the North is all ocean, and to the West, South, and East are mountains. It lays just north of the Valikorlian Volcano, the area of land where once stood the capitol city of the Valikorlian Empire. It is connected to the main provinces of the land only by a small cave which goes underneath the mountains to the south. There are four settlements within it's reaches. Whatsumburg, Kenderville, Overthere, and Thataway. Whatsumburg is the capitol of Hylund, and is the only "city" within the borders. It's population fluctuates every year, as Kender come and go from Wanderlust. A census was attempted by the city council, but most Kender thought it a party invitation, and thus showed up at the town hall, ready for music, dancing, and gifts. It's residents enjoy many different styled houses, depending on whatever the favorite design of the moment is. It's very uncommon to see the same house design appear twice in any section of the city. The tallest building in the city is City Hall building. It houses the Department of Complaints, Lost Items, and Housing Permits, the City Council, which is also known as the Council of Elders, and the Mayor of Hylund, whose office is reelected whenever the populace thinks a new campaign is in order. The Knights of Whatsumburg's headquarters is here. Population: Est. 7,000 in and out. Kenderville is where all of the country Kender live. Things here tend to be a bit more slow paced than the city. This was the first Kender settlement, and was the capitol up until the time when the Council of Elders that they should get to work on making bigger and better houses. With an arguement like that, no less than all of the Kender were happy to get started on the project. But most lost interest after the first few hours of labor, and moved back to Kenderville. It also differs from Whatsumburg because of the fact that it's perched high atop a mountain. The mountain has still yet to be named, and is the center topic of many council meetings alongside, "How many ladybugs can you catch in a day?" and "Does this hat look good on me?". Population: Est. 2,000 in and out. Fort Overthere was established for the sheer reason that the Kender saw everyone else had a fort, and decided they should have one, too. The only problem with Overthere, is that the entire fort is inverted. The wall surroundeds a small hill and a few threes, while all of the towers, equipment, and tents are around the outside of the palisade. The Kender could hardly care less, however, due to the fact that invaders are always in short supply, so the fort is mostly manned by Kender bored out of their little minds. Population: Est. 300 in and out. Port Thataway was erected with the intentions of having little boats that each Kender zoom around in. Once they realised they'd have to row the boats themselves, many Kender felt they'd be better off just finding a big boat, and just happening to wander aboard. There are still some Kender, though, that help run the port, along with Gnomes running all of the "difficult" positions the Kender would become bored of very quickly. It's not uncommon to hear stories of Krakens, Leviathens, and Gigantic Turtles from the many Kender Sailors that come in and out of the small port. Population: Est. 700 in and out.